emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02976
}} is the 2,978th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 7 August, 2001. Plot Part One In the farm kitchen Jack has just put the phone down to the British Embassy in Spain. He is angry with being fobbed off with lame excuses about any attempts to find Robert. Both Andy and Diane remain calm over Jack’s shouting and try and see the positive side of things. Diane tells Jack to be less negative about the situation as at this moment they do not know anything about Robert’s disappearance. In the stud farm stables, Virginia creeps up on Andrew, and flirts with him. She tells him she is bored and hints at frolicking in the hay. Andrew is tempted but in a gentlemanly fashion insists they get back to work. He offers to take Virginia away for the weekend. Betty enters the office at the Tat factory, showing Eric a magazine with some photos of the charity event in. She tries to fish for information about Gloria's whereabouts. Eric tactfully asks Betty to leave but when this doesn't work he orders her to leave him alone. Nicola and Diaz|Carlos] walk along Main Street, having returned from a shopping trip. Nicola bends his ear about moving in together. Carlos uses his lack of money as one of his reason not to move in together, but Nicola thinks all of these little problems can be easily overcome. Andy and Katie chat about Robert disappearance in Spain. Katie questions if Andy cares about Robert. Andy tries to explain about their relationship and tells Katie that Robert just likes everyone to be worried about him. Katie tells Andy not to say anything bad about Robert until he is found. Katie's mobile ring, it is a friend from school checking up on her relationship with Andy. Andy and Katie kiss. The phone is ringing in the farm kitchen. Jack rushes in to answer it. but the caller has hung up before Jack reaches the phone. Victoria enters asking if the call was from her brother. Jack tries 1471 to return the call but no one answers the phone at the other end. A phone rings out on Hotten Train Station. Jack and Victoria leave the kitchen and take the phone with them. In Chez Marlon, Kathy and Marlon look at the magazine article about the charity event held there. Marlon is upset when Kathy reads a quote from Rodney about the restaurant changing direction. In the stud farm office, Tara is also reading the magazine article about the charity event. She taunts Virginia over the photo of Andrew with Tara. Andrew tries to flee the conversation by inviting Virginia to exercise one of the stallions with him but Tara take control and tells Andrew to look after some other business at the vets whilst she looks at the stallion with Virginia. Tara tries to pull rank on her staff but both Virginia and Andrew are wise to Tara's motivation. A Hotten bus pulls up at the village bus stop. Robert gets off. The bus driver asks if he knows his way from here. Robert replies that he has lived here all his life. Part Two Outside the farmhouse Victoria is watching Jack change a tyre on a tractor. Victoria sees Robert walking up and calls out to him. Jack rushes towards Robert telling his son he has been worried sick. Robert tries to explain that he told his grandmother that he was coming home but she is becoming very forgetful. Jack is still angry with Robert for all the upset caused but is relived that his son is home. He asks Robert if he is back for good and he is. They head for the house so Jack can phone his mother. Eric is looking for an invoice file. Betty arrives and Eric asks her if she has seen it. Once again Betty asks about Gloria. They have cross words. In the Woolpack, Diane is on the phone to Jack and has just been told about Robert’s arrival. Rodney and Nicola are at the bar. He asks Nicola how much it is going to cost him to get her the cottage she wants. Rodney gives Nicola a cheque for £1,250. Nicola kisses her father. In the stud yard Tara is fuming about the stallion, as it is now lame. Virginia tries to tell her that Andrew had tried to warn her that the horse needed looking at and it was Tara who wanted to ride the animal. Tara storms out to sort it out with Andrew leaving Virginia to look after the horse. In the pub, Eric is looking at the charity event photos in the magazine. Marlon winds Eric up about Gloria and takes the magazine. Kathy fills Rodney in on Marlon’s upset. Marlon comes to the bar. Marlon and Rodney argue about who is in charge at the restaurant. Marlon threatens to leave and Rodney calls his bluff. Kathy tries to level out the situation but neither man will back down. Marlon storms off., leaving the future of Chez Marlon in doubt. In the farm sitting room Robert is reading to Victoria. Andy comes in and is shocked to see Robert. Andy shouts at his brother for all the upset and worry he has caused. Robert remains cool. Jack enters and is happy that his family is reunited. In the stud yard, Zoe is checking over the stallion with the lame leg. Tara is furious with Andrew that he did not make his concerns about the animal more apparent to her. Zoe is concerned for the horse and wants Paddy to make a second opinion in the morning. Tara shouts at Andrew and accuses him of incompetence and for being side tracked with his new girlfriend. Virginia defends herself and Andrew tells Tara to grow up. Zoe tries to calms the situation but Tara storms off in a mood. In Chez Marlon Kathy asks Rodney what they are going to do about tonight's bookings. Kathy is concerned for Marlon. Carlos arrives as requested by Rodney. Rodney offers him the chef's job. Kathy is not sure about the whole situation but agrees to Carlos's appointment. Carlos accepts the job as he needs the money. Andy and Robert walk back to the farm over the fields. Andy asks if the tensions between them are in the past. Robert tells him there is no way he will ever forgive Andy for the death of his mother but for the family's sake he will put on a front. He warns Andy that his should never trust him as one day when Andy is not expecting it Robert will have his revenge. Andy is silenced. Notes First appearance of Robert Sugden since 02928 on 31 May, and first appearance of Karl Davies in the role. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday